Low force release mechanisms are often used for closure devices such as door latches, valves, etc., especially in those applications where they effectively substitute for brute force required to release or remove a weight bearing load. However, in many such applications, for the level of force to be subtantially reduced, complicated mechanisms are required with multiple moving parts rendering such devices costly. In addition, the additional moving parts increase wear and tear, with concomitant safety risks. There is a need for an effective low force release mechanism that allows for the movement or handling of heavy loads. Furthermore, there is a need for a low force release mechanism in commercial applications where safety is a paramount issue, and which may be effectively used by users ranging from children to seniors.